


The Things You Fear

by InsideMyBrain



Category: Bron | Broen | The Bridge
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Demons, Blood, Combines The Events Of Seasons 1 & 2, Gore, I'm not very good at tags, Jen Is A Literal Demon, Lots Of Death In This Actually, Pernille Dies via Virus (I'm Sorry), Virus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 09:23:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8050882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsideMyBrain/pseuds/InsideMyBrain
Summary: Martin has been able to see them for as long as he can remember. And he's mostly been able to handle it; with women and alcohol. When a new demon comes into his life, he realizes he needs help. Enter Saga, a practical detective who somehow believes him. Can they find the demon's weakness before he abuses every one of Martin's?





	The Things You Fear

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fanfic for Bron | Broen | The Bridge, and I hope I'll do well! If anyone is too OOC or something, just please tell me and I'll try to fix it. Enjoy!

Martin sighed, running a hand through his hair. It was a habit left over from when he had more of it, and needed to be constantly swept out of his face. Now though, that nervous habit was the only indication his hair had once been thick and full of volume.

It was cold in the room, and he shivered, quickening his pacing. It was rather annoying, waiting all by yourself in a police interrogation room. He supposed the detectives were getting ready to interview him, watching him through cameras. Or perhaps that mirror in the corner was a two-way mirror, and they were just on the other side of the wall.

The sound of the door clicking made Martin snap out of his train of thought. He spun around to see a woman walk into the room, clutching a thick file. Her long blond hair was messy and unkempt, and she looked like she could use a shower. She was wearing a beige t-shirt and leather pants. She walked with purpose, her back straight as an arrow. She sat down at the table Martin was standing by, and looked at him with an intense glare. It was so intense Martin had to avert his eyes.

“Saga Norén, Malmö County Police.” She introduced herself bluntly.

“Martin Rhode,” He replied, leaning over and taking her proffered hand. He looked around. “No partner?”

“I don't work well with one,” Saga said. She looked at him, annoyance written across her face. “Can you sit down?”

Martin shook his head. “I can't, it hurts too much. I just got a vasectomy. I have five children with three different women.” He cracked a rueful smile.

“Can you stand still, then?”

“Alright.” Martin stopped pacing. “Can I ask why I'm here?”

“Your ex-wife has been found cut in half on the bridge between Sweden and Denmark.” She stated, opening the file. She took out a photograph of the woman, lying dead on the pavement, and slid it across the table towards Martin. “Is this Sussana?”

Martin picked it up and stared at it. The realization began to dawn on him, that he was being targeted. He nodded. “Yeah, that's her.”

“And her son is living with you?” Saga asked.

“Our son,” Martin corrected, “And yes. Do you have any children?”

The question seemed to catch Saga off guard. She looked at him questioningly, tilting her head to the side. “Children?”

“Yeah.”

“No.”

Saga made to reach for another paper in the file, but Martin stopped her with another question. “Why not?”

“Why should I?” She asked in response.

“That's not a question most people ask,” Martin said, surprised.

“It's a question more people should ask,” Saga responded, eyes wide, head tilted up and to the side. Martin looked away from her face, and back down to the photo of his dead ex-wife.

“How long has he been living with you?” Saga resumed the questioning, unfazed by their unprofessional exchange.

“Not very long. A month, at most.”

“Is he happy living with you?”

Martin's head shot up. “What?”

“Is he happy living with you?” She repeated.

“No, I heard you.” Martin sighed. “I just wanted to know what you were implying with that sentence.”

“Nothing.” She looked confused. “I meant exactly what I said.”

“Okay. Well, he is not. August doesn't like me.”

“Why?”

“Because...” Martin suppressed the urge to roll his eyes. “Because I wasn't there for his childhood.”

Saga glanced at the file. “It says here he's eighteen. If he doesn't like you, why doesn't he move out?”

“He doesn't have anywhere else to go.”

“How did he come to reside with you?”

“Sussana kicked him out. She said if he's going to do nothing with his life, he wasn't going to do it under her roof.”

“Did you get along well with Sussana?”

“Well enough. We haven't talked in at least a decade.”

“Did she have any enemies or anyone that would want to hurt her?”

“Not that I know of.”

There was a short silence.

“We'll call you when we have more information,” Saga said, standing up. “Call me if you think of anything that could help.” She put a card on the table in front of Martin, with a cell phone number written on it.

Martin picked up the card and examined it. It was very professional, with Saga Norén, Malmö County Police across the top and the number underneath it. There was nothing else on the card.

The door clicked, and Martin looked up. Saga was gone.

He looked back at the card, then quietly ripped it in two. As he got up, he tossed the two halves into the garbage can by the door.

I don't think I can help you with this, He thought as he left. Well, I could. But you'd never believe me.

Martin walked through the police department, escorted by a guard so he knew where to go. As he passed the attractive secretary, he nodded and smiled, taking note of her name. But once he was in the elevator, all his thoughts turned away from women and to his deceased ex-wife.

Martin knew exactly who did it. Actually,it was more like he knew what did it. A demon.

Only about one percent of the entire world could see demons. Martin was one of those unlucky few, called Seers. The world was full of demons, evil beings that were half immortal with an insatiable bloodlust. They looked like humans, except for one thing: their eyes. Their eyes were cats’ eyes, the irises bright, acid green, and pupils thin slits. Millions of deaths were caused by demons, though entirely non-Seers. Seers were never killed by demons. This was what made demons so evil; they attached themselves to a Seer and taunted them. They killed their friends and family, jeered at their Seers until they couldn't take it any more. They could be killed, but every demon's weakness was different. Their weaknesses could be personal or completely random, and sometimes the demons themselves didn't know it.

Martin has had a few demons over the years. The worst was one who killed his parents and his first girlfriend. Before the demon could get to anyone else, he'd killed it with a knife dipped in the blood of a virgin - his girlfriend's, in fact. After that, though, the demons had mostly taunted him briefly. Whispered promises to rip his friends' lungs out and then they were gone.

He reached the exit and bade goodbye to the officer who had escorted him. Martin walked out to his car and got in, backing out of his parking spot. He began to drive home, hoping this was a one-time incident. Hoping that the demon wouldn't kill anyone else.

It felt strange driving over the bridge to Denmark. Perhaps he'd even passed the exact spot where Sussana was found at one point. The exact spot where the demon had placed her. The thought made him shudder.

He arrived home late. Most of the lights in his house were off, except for one in the kitchen, and one in August's bedroom. He sighed.

“Martin,” His wife, Mette, greeted him, loading the dishwasher. “What was that about?”

“The Swedish police wanted to question me about the body on the bridge. Turns out it's Sussana.” He sighed heavily, taking his shoes off.

Mette covered her mouth with her hands. “How will we tell August?”

“I have no idea,” Martin said sadly. “Is he still up?”

“Yes.” Mette shook her head. “He's on his computer for all hours of the night lately. You'll have to talk to him.”

“I will.” Martin walked over and kissed her on the cheek. “Leave the dishes for tonight.”

Martin left the kitchen and walked into the hall. He knocked softly on August's bedroom door. Upon receiving no response, he opened the door.

“August?” He asked. August was seated at his desk, a lamp and his computer on. He seemed to be on some sort of online forum.

“What is it?” August asked, not turning around.

Martin walked casually into the room, looking around. “What are you doing?”

“Chatting with a friend.” August looked over his shoulder, obviously irritated.

Martin peered at the computer screen, reading the conversation. “A girlfriend?” He grinned.

“No. Just a friend.” August sighed.

“Well, say goodnight. You should get some sleep.” Martin turned and left the room.

He walked to his own room and carefully got into bed beside Mette. Soon, he was fast asleep.

-oooo-

Saga walked into the morgue with purpose. Despite it being late at night, she knew the mortician would be there, and she wanted to look at the body.

The door clanged shut behind her, and the mortician looked up from a clipboard. “Ah, Saga,” He said in a scratchy voice. “I have the body all ready for you.”

“What can you tell me about her?” Saga asked.

“Why don't you take a look and find out for yourself?” He nodded to the two steel tables, each covered with a blue cloth.

Saga pulled on a pair of rubber gloves, then approached one of the tables. She pulled the cloth down to take a look at the top half of Sussana's body, smiling slightly.

That smile soon faded as she leaned closer, squinting. Saga poked at the flesh of her chest, around her heart. She straightened up.

“Her heart stopped.” She told the mortician.

“Very good.” He grinned.

“How?” She asked. “Aneurysm?”

“Honestly, I have no idea.” The mortician's voice faltered. “It's almost as if her heart just decided to stop beating. I've never seen anything like it.”

Saga dropped the blue sheet.

“It's the same with the separation.” The mortician continued blithely. “It's like her upper body just decided to separate from the lower body. No evidence of it being cut by any type of tool. Strangest thing I've ever seen, and I've been doing this for a long time.”

Saga's eyes flicked back and forth. Her face was white, her expression one of absolute horror.

“Take a look at the legs,” He suggested, either not noticing her shock or not caring.

Saga walked over to the other table and pulled the cloth back. She examined the legs, poked them, scrutinized them. “These aren't her legs,” She breathed.

“That's right.” The mortician looked proud.

“So Sussana isn't the only victim.” Saga concluded, knitting her brows together in a frown. “Do we know whose legs these are?”

“Not yet,” The mortician said.

“I think I might have an idea.” Saga stripped the gloves off her hands and dropped them into the garbage.

-oooo-

Martin was woken suddenly by his cell phone ringing. He picked it up tiredly and squinted at the bright screen in the dark. It was 3:27 AM.

“Who the hell...” He muttered, then pressed the green button. “Hello?”

“Martin Rohde?” A brisk feminine voice on the other end practically yelled. Martin almost groaned.

“Yes, hello. Is this Saga Norén?”

“Yes. Are you a Seer?”

Martin almost dropped his phone.

“Martin? Hello?” Saga said from the other end.

“Are you?” He asked shakily. Never in his life had someone asked that question in such a straightforward manner. They usually went for a more subtle approach.

“No.” She answered. Martin waited for her to elaborate. She didn't.

“Then how do you know about Seers? And demons?”

“Are you a Seer?” She asked, not answering Martin's question.

“Uh, yeah.”

“I need your help if I want to kill your demon,” Saga stated. “Will you help me?”

“Yeah, sure. But I still have a job, you know.”

“Take a vacation.” Saga ordered. “We've got work to do.”

The line went dead. Martin stared at his phone for a moment, then turned it off. He rolled over and fell back asleep again.


End file.
